lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Голлум
Го́ллум ( , в другом переводе Горлум), он же Смеагол ( , в некоторых переводах Смеагорл; это имя он носил, когда был хоббитом) — один из ключевых персонажей произведений Джона Р. Р. Толкина «''Хоббит, или Туда и обратно» и [[Властелин колец (роман)|«Властелин Колец''»]]. Одной из отличительных особенностей Голлума является его манера речи. Он говорит о себе во множественном числе первого лица и употребляет в речи модифицированные версии обычных слов, например, «хоббитсы» (hobbitses) вместо «хоббиты», «птитсы» (birdses) вместо «птицы» и т. п. В кинотрилогии «Властелин Колец» роль Голлума исполнил Энди Сёркис, как в компьютерной анимации при помощи motion capture, так и вживую— Смеагола «до обращения». Личность Голлум — существо небольшого роста, крайне тощее и с большими светящимися глазами. Его кожа, согласно «Хоббиту», блестящая и чёрного цвета. В «Хоббите» упоминается о том, что в прошлом он жил на поверхности, но ничего не говорится о том, что Голлум когда-то был полуросликом: Кто или что он был— неизвестно. Голлум— и всё. Вероятно, и по первоначальному замыслу автора, Голлум был каким-то существом неизвестной породы. Таким он изображён и в мультфильме Бакши— похожим одновременно на паука и на голодную лягушку. В киноверсии Джексона кожа, напротив, была показана очень бледной. Голлум довольно силён, но труслив и лжив. Во «Властелине Колец» биография и личность Голлума раскрываются намного полнее: в трилогии он предстаёт уже не непонятным чудищем, а несчастным бывшим хоббитом, жертвой Кольца. Он начинает страдать раздвоением личности, разговаривать сам с собой, разделяясь на наивного, трусливого Смеагола и злобного Голлума. На него негативно действует светлое эльфийское волшебство: он отказывается есть лембас, а эльфийская лориэнская верёвка, которой его привязывает за шею Сэм, причиняет Голлуму мучительную боль одним своим прикосновением. Ему ненавистен любой свет— и солнечный, и лунный. Его основная пища— сырая рыба или мясо, по-видимому, Голлум не брезгует также и падалью; в «Хоббите» упоминалось, что он убивал и поедал гоблинов в пещерах. Однако его любимой пищей всё же является рыба. Речь Смеагола— одна из главных черт персонажа. Само прозвище «Голлум» он получил за сглатывающий звук «голлум!», который часто повторял. (Подчёркивая эту его особенность, в одном из переводов Сэм со злостью говорит ещё до встречи с Голлумом: «Ну я вобью „голлум“ ему в глотку, попадись он мне!»). Его речь насыщена своеобразными синонимами, которыми он заменяет забытые слова: так, солнце он называет «Жёлтое лицо». О себе Голлум говорит исключительно в третьем или во втором лице, иногда во множественном числе («мы»). Известно присловье Голлума «Моя Прелесть» ( ). Так он называет Кольцо (а в «Хоббите»— и самого себя). Биография В середине Третьей Эпохи хоббит Смеагол жил в маленьком селении, которое располагалось на берегу реки Оболони, впадающей в Андуин. Именно на берегах Оболони во 2-м году Третьей Эпохи погиб Исильдур и трое его старших сыновей, а Кольцо Всевластья было потеряно. thumb|97px|Хоббит Смеагол В 2463 году Т. Э. хоббит из племени хватов и родственник Смеагола - Деагол, случайно нашёл в реке Кольцо. Едва увидев Кольцо, Смеагол сразу же захотел получить его от Деагола как «подарок на день рождения», но Деагол, также оказавшийся под властью Кольца, отказал ему, что и привело к смертельной схватке. Смеагол задушил своего родича и забрал Кольцо себе. Кольцо быстро подчинило Смеагола и изменило его характер в худшую сторону, и за преступления хоббитаthumb|Голлум уходит в Туманные Горы изгнали из племени. В это время он получил прозвище «Голлум» из-за непонятных звуков «Го-лл-ум», которые он произносил. В 2470 году Третьей Эпохи он уходит в Туманные Горы, надеясь найти у корней гор новую жизнь. С того времени он стал называть себя «мы», а Кольцо именовать «прелестью». Кольцо заметно продлило его жизнь, и почти 500 лет он жил на островке посреди подземного озера, окончательно став рабом Кольца и потеряв облик хоббита. Во время похода Бильбо Бэггинса и гномов (см. «''Хоббит, или Туда и обратно''») путешественники попадают в глубины Туманных Гор, и заблудившийся хоббит Бильбо находит Кольцо Всевластия, неожиданно «потерянное» Голлумом в одном из туннелей гоблинов. Последний встречается с Бэггинсом и понимает, кто нашёл его «прелесть». Бильбо едва удаётся избежать смерти, случайно надев Кольцо. По замыслу Толкина, Бильбо Бэггинс, который частично оказался под властью Кольца, обманывает Гэндальфа и гномов — так, он рассказывает, что якобы «выиграл» Кольцо в «игре в загадки», хотя на самом деле Кольцо Бильбо нашёл на полу и не стал потом возвращать владельцу.Эта версия истории вошла в первое издание «Хоббита» в 1937 году, но чтобы согласовать историю «Властелина колец» и «Хоббита», Толкин переписал главу «Хоббита» и в пролог к «Властелину колец» добавил замечание, что многие книги содержат выдуманную Бильбо историю. См.: What were the changes made to "The Hobbit" after "The Lord of the Rings" was written, and what motivated them? С другой стороны, хоббит Бильбо не стал убивать Голлума, несмотря на то, что несколькими минутами раньше тот сам хотел убить Бильбо, хотя полученная благодаря Кольцу невидимость давала хоббиту такую возможность. Маг Гэндальф подозревает, что Кольцо у Бильбо волшебное, но не знает его истинной силы, он опасается даже прикасаться к нему. Следующие три года Голлум невыносимо страдает без Кольца, и наконец в 2944 году Третьей Эпохи выходит на поверхность и начинает поиски «вора». В своих скитаниях Голлум по непонятным причинам (возможно, по зову истинного Хозяина Кольца, Саурона) пытается пробраться в Мордор, где встречается с Шелоб и чудом остаётся в живых, вступив с ней в союз и пообещав доставлять ей живые жертвы. Последующие 30 лет он проводит в поисках Кольца, иногда возвращаясь к Шелоб. В это время (3001 г. Т. Э.) Гэндальф догадывается, каким кольцом владеет Бильбо, и охрана Шира усиливается. Маг пытается найти Голлума и просит Арагорна помочь ему. Однако в 3009 году Голлум попадает в руки Саурона и под пытками рассказывает о Кольце и его местонахождении. Девять назгул покидают Мордор и направляются в Шир. Вслед за ними выпускают Голлума, Арагорну и Гэндальфу удается изловить его и некоторое время он пребывает у эльфов Лихолесья. Хотя он был в темнице, по настоянию Гэндальфа, надеявшегося исцелить Голлума, с ним обращались мягко и даже часто выпускали в лес, но каким-то образом Голлум связался со слугами Саурона, и орки отвлекли охрану, так что он сбежал в сторону Дол Гулдура. Он выслеживает Братство Кольца в Мории и встречается с Фродо 29 февраля 3019 года. Пытаясь отнять у хоббитов Кольцо, Голлум нападает на них в открытую, однако хоббиты одолевают его и принуждают служить им проводником, заставив дать клятву именем Кольца служить его тогдашнему обладателю, Фродо. Тем не менее, Голлум не оставляет попыток завладеть его «Прелестью» и предлагает хоббитам провести их в Мордор тайным путём через перевал Кирит Унгол, где находится и логово Шелоб. Таким образом, Голлум рассчитывал с помощью чудовища расправиться с хоббитами и самому завладеть бесхозным Кольцом. Однако его замысел провалился, а сам Голлум остался жив лишь чудом. В Мордоре Голлум тайно следовал за Фродо и Сэмом к Ородруину, выжидая удобного случая, чтобы завладеть Кольцом. 25 марта 3019 года Третьей Эпохи хоббиты добрались до пещеры у жерла горы — Саммат Наур. Они вознамерились бросить Кольцо в лаву, но оказалось, что это совсем не так просто — любое существо оказывается под полной властью Кольца и противостоять этому нельзя. Стоя на краю пропасти, Фродо объявил себя Властелином Кольца, но на него внезапно напал Голлум. В схватке Голлум откусил палец соперника вместе с Кольцом, но почти тут же, прыгая от радости, свалился в пропасть. Кольцо упало в лаву Ородруина и было уничтожено. Голлум тоже погиб. Очевидно, такая судьба была давно предначертана ему: Голлуму удавалось выходить невредимым из многих опасных ситуаций, его пощадили все «светлые» герои. Гэндальф предостерегал от убийства Голлума; Фарамир, ставший мудрым, также не стал убивать это существо (предоставив возможность решать этот вопрос хоббиту Фродо). И даже Сэм, который ненавидел Голлума за его двуличность и предательство, оставил его в покое, повинуясь запрету Фродо. Не ведая того, Голлум сыграл одну из ключевых ролей в истории Войны Кольца. 14. Голлум.jpg|Голлум Премии Голлум получил кинопремию MTV, вместе с исполнившим его роль Энди Сёркисом, и лично забрал премию. При этом он произнес эмоциональную речь против MTV. История создания Имя Смеагол происходит от древнеанглийского smygel (нора, место, в которое вползают). Имя же Голлум возможно происходит из древненорвежского gull - золото, драгоценность. Прототипами его могут служить Грендель, Каин, Калибан. Примечания de:Gollum en:Gollum es:Gollum fr:Gollum he:גולום it:Gollum nl:Gollem pl:Gollum pt-br:Sméagol Категория:Хоббиты Категория:Хранители Кольца Категория:Персонажи